


The Policeman's Ball

by look_turtles



Series: Man's Man [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs a date to the Policeman's Ball and Fraser wants to help. A continuation of Man's Man, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Policeman's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Amnesty Round: Drag

Fraser was in the police sation sitting at Ray's desk when Ray came up to Fraser and let out a loud sigh.

'What's wrong?' Fraser asked.

'It's nothing. It's just I need a date for the Policeman's Ball and can't find one.'

'Oh, dear.' That was all Fraser could say. He wanted nothing more than to join Ray at the Policeman's Ball, but even though they had slept in Ray's bed once and kissed Ray twice, Fraser knew that was just not possible. Ray Veiccho only ever dated woman and to do anything else could put Ray's undercover job in jeopardy. If only Fraser was a wo... Suddenly Fraser had an idea.

'Ray. I have a plan.'

'Really? You know a woman who would go on a date with me or something?'

'I do indeed.'

'Coolness. Someone I know?' Ray grinned and Fraser's breath caught.

'In a way. I'll set everything up and see you tonight.'  
*************

Fraser looked through his closet and pulled down the dress he had worn as Ms. Fraser. The fabric was still as soft as he remembered it, although he was not looking forward to wearing pantyhose. After the undercover assignment he had kept the dress because one could never be too prepared.  
Dief barked.

'I'm well aware you think this is a ridiculous plan, but I think it is very sensible. Ray needs a date and the real Ray Veiccho would date a woman.'

Dief barked and Fraser's eyes went wide. 'You really want to help? Why?'

Dief barked again and Fraser couldn't argue with that logic.  
*********

Fraser stood in front of Ray's apartment door. Fraser pulled on the scarf around his neck and wiped his sweating hands on his dress. He knew he shouldn't be nervous but he was. He wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Ray and if he had to dress as a woman to do it, he would. He just hoped Ray was receptive to the plan.

He knocked on the door and waited. Ray opened the door and his eyes went wide. 'Fraser? Is that you?'

Fraser was taken aback. The last time he had dressed up as Ms. Fraser, Ray Vecchio hadn't recognized him. 'I am. How did you know?'

Ray shrugged. 'You still look like you, although at first glance I thought there was a Lucy Lawless convention in town. So, what's with the getup?'

'Oh, dear. I thought perhaps I could accompany you to the Policeman's Ball.'

Ray smirked. 'Sure. Although I prefer blonds I think it's time I go red.'

Dief barked and Ray's eyes went wide when he saw that Dief had Ante's pink ribbons in his fur.

'What's with Dief?'

'Apparently he wanted to go undercover as well.'

'Cool. Cool. Well let's go, Ms. Fraser,' Ray said with a wink.

As Ray walked with Fraser he held put his hand on the small of Fraser's back and Fraser smiled. Ray was certainly a gentleman. He looked very fetching in his suit and tie.  
***************

The Policeman's Ball was held in the Crystal Ballroom of the the Hyatt Regency. The floor of the Crystal Ballroom was brown with squares and rectangles of green, purple and orange interspersed throughout it. The walls and ceiling were shades of brown, but what was the most striking were the windows. They wrapped around the room almost from floor to ceiling and as Fraser stared out them he thought he had never seen Chicago in quite that way before. The Crystal Ballroom certainly lived up to it's name. Although what Kim a.k.a Dief was most interested in were the flower arrangements on each table.

Ray came up to Fraser and stood next to him. 'Having fun?'

'Very much so. Are you having fun?'

'Yep. I'm going out with a gourgous chick, although I could do without wearing the suit and tie. It feels like there's a snake around my neck.'

Fraser ignored the feeling he had hearing Ray call him gourgous and turned around bringing his hands up to Ray's tie. With one quick motion he untied the blue tie and put it in his purse.

'Is that better?' Fraser asked and Ray grinned.

'Yep. Thanks. You wanna to dance?'

Fraser didn't even have to think about it. He had been hoping all night that Ray would ask.

'Of course.'

Ray led Fraser onto the dance floor. Fraser felt a thrill when Ray held him close. Ray smelled of aftershave and hair gel and Fraser breathed deeply wanting to always remember that smell. Ray spun them around the room and after several minutes the dance ended and Ray led them back to their table.

Fraser didn't know what the rest of the night would bring, but he didn't think it could get any better.  
***********

Fraser was once again standing by the windows in the Crystal Ballroom when Frannie came up to him.

'Hey, I'm Ray's sister, Frannie. Who are you?'

Fraser had come perpared for just that sort of question. He had picked his mother's name because it would be easy to remember and had taken libarties with his last name.

'Nice to meet you, Frannie. My name is Caroline Bobson.'

'Nice to meet you. So how did you and Ray meet?'

'We met at a baseball game.'

'Oh. You like baseball?'

'Yes, although truth be told a prefer curling.

Frannie's eyes went wide. 'Really My friend Renfield is nuts about curling. Maybe you could tell more about it.'

'Of course. What do you want to know.'

'Everything.'

When Fraser wasn't dancing with Ray was was telling Frannie about curling. It was nice to be able to talk to Frannie without Frannie making unwanted advances. Ray thought it was funny for some reason.  
***************

Fraser and Ray walked into Ray's apartment. Well, Fraser walked, Ray seemed to dance.

'Have a seat, I gotta get out of this suit,' Ray said.

Fraser sat down on Ray's couch and Dief joined him. Fraser occupied himself with taking the ribbons out of Dief's fur. Once he was done Dief barked his thanks and jumped off the couch and laid down of Ray's chair.

Ray came into the livingroom and sat down on his couch next to Fraser. Ray was wearing his favourite black tanktop and faded bluejeans.

'Hey, Fraser? You still undercover?'

'It would seem so,'

'Oh,' Ray said sounding disappointed.

'What is it, Ray?'

'It's just... I wanted to kiss you, but I wanted to kiss the real you. Does that sound crazy?'

Fraser thought about it and it didn't seem all that crazy.  
Fraser removed his wig. 'Is that better?'

Ray grinned and placed a kiss on Fraser cheek. 'Yep. Can I kiss you more.'

'Of course.'

Ray planted his lips on Fraser's and Fraser kissed back and Fraser had to revise his earlier thought, the night had defiantly gotten better.

After they kissed for several moments Ray broke the kiss. Ray had lipstick smeared on his lips.

'This sucks.'

Fraser was confused he knew that in slang good sometimes meant bad, but that was the last thing he expected Ray to say. He thought the kiss had been delightful.

'How so?' Fraser asked.

'I wish I could kiss you and dance with you... The real you.'

Fraser held Ray's hand. 'I know.'

'Do you think that after I'm done being Vecchio we could start something?'

Fraser brought his hand up to Ray's cheek. 'I would hope so.'

Ray nuzzled Fraser hand and Fraser smiled. He didn't know how long Ray would have to be Ray Vecchio, but he would wait as long as it took.


End file.
